Fitting Room Fun
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: One-Shot. Our worlds favorite couple have a little fun in a mall's dressing room. Rated M for sexual content. Troyella.


Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton walked through _Nordstrom's_ trying to find something to buy with her gift card. They separated from their friends earlier when they arrived.

Gabriella flew into the petite section trying to find something she liked. "These clothes are a lot of money" Gabriella sighed.

"Well, how much do you have on the gift card?" He asked, walking up to her and holding her waist.

"I think around 150?" She thought momentarily. "Mostly something like that."

"Let's go ask." He pulled her away from the clothing rack and walked up to customer service. Gabriella noticed the lady at the front desk staring down Troy lustfully. Gabriella pulled Troy closer to her and Troy chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry baby."

"How did you know?"

He laughed, "You're so cute. I love it" Gabriella looked at him sternly and he grinned, "I can feel her eyes on me, and I can feel you getting tense." He kissed her near the lips.

Gabriella let out a big breath, not knowing she was even holding her breath. "Little slut."

Troy laughed loudly catching attention from the people around her including the store clerk. "I love you."

She rolled her eyes, "I love you too." She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Next in line" Gabriella and Troy walked up to the store clerk that was looking at him moments ago. "Hello" She grinned seductively. Troy rolled his eyes and Gabriella scoffed.

"Excuse me..." Gabriella looked at her name tag, "Julia. But could you stop staring at my _boyfriend_ and help me before I call your manager here and get you fired?" Gabriella sneered to the lady behind the desk.

Julia scowled, "Yeah, little lady, don't talk to me like that" She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, sorry" She said sarcastically. "I really don't give a fuck, so could you just check my card and tell me how much I am so I can be out of your slutty presence" Gabriella smirked cheekily in triumph.

Julia let out a little scream and yanked her gift card from her hands and scanned it, "200, goodbye"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and took her gift card and stalked away from customer service with Troy tailing behind. "Whoa baby, I didn't think you were that feisty" Troy told her as he caught up.

"Hah." Gabriella started going through the racks and picked out some cute clothes. She drug Troy to the lingerie department and he was sitting and watching her pick something out. "Hmm, what do you think?" Gabriella asked as she pulled out a pink and black lacy bra with a matching thong.

Troy smirked, "Very nice."

Gabriella laughed and walked into the dressing room nearby, getting help from a lady around her 30's. Troy sighed as he waited outside the fitting room. After moments, he thought about an idea and ran to the guys department and grabbed whatever he first saw. He bolted back to the fitting room Gabriella was in and sneakily went into the ladies dressing room glad that Gabriella was the only one there. He went into the room next to hers and dropped the shirt he had.

Troy looked around the room and found two hooks and a stool. He hoisted himself over the room and into Gabriella's. The jock landed quietly into her fitting room without her noticing and sat himself down next to the mirror on the bench. Gabriella turned around after taking off her clothes that she was wearing and jumped seeing Troy.

"Oh my god" She caught her breath. "What are you doing here?" She whispered. "It's the _ladies_ dressing room, Troy"

Troy chuckled lightly and noticed that she was only clothed in her bra and thong. His dick started growing hard and he smirked. He shrugged responding to her, "I don't know."

Gabriella giggled, "Sure"

"Come here" he smirked.

Gabriella walked over to him, still only in her bra and underwear. He grasped her waist and pulled her closer to him, kissing her stomach and up to her covered breasts. Gabriella threw her head back in ecstasy and her breathing went shallow. "Troy" She moaned.

He stood up from the bench and caged her into the wall next to the clothes she was suppose to try on. Troy moved up to her neck and sucked on her sweet spot, making her moan louder. He captured her lips as her hands started roaming up his loose white t-shirt. "Shh" he told his girlfriend, going back to her sweet spot.

She pulled Troy closer from his waist and felt his dick rubbing against her, making her wet. Troy's hand slid down to her ass and he played with her thong. Gabriella's hands made their way down his pants and she found his penis. Noticing it was hard, she grasped his member and stroked it making him moan in pleasure.

Gabriella grinned as he still sucked on her skin, leaving a hickey. His hand went back up to her top and unclasped her bra quickly. "You..won't..be needing..that." he breathed heavily as she stroked faster. "Oh god Gabi."

She smirked and sped up. Troy threw his head back and moaned. He captured her lips quickly and massaged her breasts. Gabriella released his already hard dick and played with his hair whilst he was sucking her left breast and massaging the other.

His attention then went down to her stomach and sucked on her skin. Gabriella let out a small moan when he got closer to her panties. He slid off her thong very quickly and kissed all around her stomach. Unexpectedly, a finger slid into her and she cried out a moan. "Troy"

Standing up, he added another finger and curled it, thrusting in and out at a slow pace. "Troy. Faster" She grunted.

Going against her wishes, he added slipped another one in and pumped faster. She threw her head back moaning loudly and he captured her lips to silence it into his own mouth.

A knock was heard outside of the dressing room. "Everything alright in there?"

Troy was still pumping into her and Gabriella gritted her teeth, "Yeah" She tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Do you need anything else?"

Troy smirked and went faster. "N-No"

They heard footsteps gradually getting quieter and Troy pulled his fingers out of her. "God Troy, stop wasting time!" She yelled at him quietly.

Troy chuckled, and kissed her lightly making her frustrated. "Tro-" Gabriella stopped as he slammed into her, pushing her against the wall. She moaned while he thrusted in and out speeding up his pace every pump while her legs curled around his waist and her back arched. Gabriella slammed herself into him. They screamed each others name quietly as they can and went up to their climax.

"God, baby. I'm gonna cum" Troy moaned. Soon after, he quickly did and Gabriella came quickly after.

Troy kissed her passionately and put her down after, still regulating his breathing. Gabriella sighed and kissed him, grinning. "Amazing" Troy whispered.

"That was one of the best." Gabriella grinned, pulling her clothes on.

"I liked it in the plane bathroom better" Troy smirked pulling his shirt over.

"I agree" Gabriella kissed him fully clothed.

"See you in a bit baby." Troy climbed over the fitting room again and Gabriella grabbed the clothes she was suppose to try on.

"How were those for you?" the clerk asked once she walked out of the room.

Gabriella shrugged, "They weren't too great" And handed them back to her.

Troy walked out of the other fitting room and the clerk scowled, "Sir, this dressing room is for only women."

"Oh. I didn't know that." Troy shrugged handing her a shirt and walking out, waiting for Gabriella.

Gabriella giggled and walked out and found Troy. He slid his arm over her shoulder and she grasped his hand and entwined their fingers. Her other hand slid around his waist and her thumb slid into his belt loop. They walked out of _Nordstrom's_ with a smile on their face.

"I know where our next place is gonna be"

**Authors Note:Sorry for not updating lately. I've been kinda busy. But i've been on Spring Break and working on a couple chapters! Hope you like this one-shot. I'll try my best to update 'Her Wedding' within this weekend! This is my first time writing an M rated one shot where they actually have sex. I didn't think i did that well of a job, but if you have any suggestions or criticism i would very well like to hear it. Review please, and tell me what you think.**


End file.
